making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Allie (S11 Rookie)
Biography Season 11 (11.4) * (Holly P. is present for much of the biography) 21 years old from Kansas. Started dancing when she was two and trained in all different types. Went to studio with mean people when she was 12. They degraded her dance technique, and it made her start questioning herself. Having those mean girls still kind of hit to this day, and she’s still having to deal with it and work on it to this day. Becoming a DCC would be final step in overcoming everything had to deal with. Lives with Holly P - she’s so gracious and opened up house to me. Confessionals Total: 9 Season 11: 9 (T9 most) Season 12: 0 Season 11 (11.4) * makeovers, about getting hair dyed dark I was like “Oh my gosh”, but they know what they’re doing. * I feel like makeover will make me feel and dance more confidently. Hopefully it makes K+J see me as DCC and gets me a step closer. * Power Squad challenge I had the highest score out of everybody, which was surprising and shocking. Makes you feel more positive and confident in what you can have to show. So glad I attended Jay’s boot camp, and hopefully I can keep training hard and stay fit. * Biography * confessional with Holly P. Allie: Holly and I met when she was 13 and I was 15/16./ Holly: I always looked up to her as mentor, so it’s definitely weird. Never had a sister, always wanted one. Feel like if she makes the team we’ll finally be sisters and united. (11.5) * No one ever wants to here that they’re not what they’re looking for or their body’s bigger, but this is a professional team, and your body has to be in shape. I’m going to go hit the gym after this as best as I can and try to shed those pounds. (11.6) * Cameos When we were at uniform fittings, I was told I needed to lose a couple of pounds for my height. They wanted me at a specific weight. to last episode Hopefully we’re getting down there and they’re seeing what they want to be seeing. * We kind of weeded through some of the girls, and now everyone here is at the top of their game. Everyone comes fully prepared every night. And just being able to be this close is incredible. (11.8) * This is absolutely one of the best moments of my life, when you finally realize that all your hard work has paid off. Commentary Season 11 (11.2) * “Kind of mousy” – K (11.4) * makeovers “Allie’s already a strong dancer, but she could definitely use some “wow,” and there’s a more dynamic Allie to discover.” – K (11.5) * She kind of turns square there, so what can you do illusionally to hide that? – K /Not a whole lot. (11.6) * She has to be posed a certain way. I do see a square line and not a curvy waistline. That’s the best pose on her body. – K * how they are ranking TCC’s I would bring Allie down. I’m not a fan on hers. I think her body’s square. What’s her cameo look like? – Kitty/ We got one shot out of her, but it was very specific. – K/ There’s some physical things we just can’t fix. – KC * Amy A.’s more finished than Allie. – K/ No. – KC * joint office visit I wouldn’t say either of them failed them. – K/ No, I wouldn’t either. They both look better in person up close than from far away. (11.7) * “Allie’s strong on the field.” – K * “Very good power on the field.” – K Season 12 (12.3) * Have you ever asked me about Allie’s weight? She does look thicker on the screen/ Yeah, she does look thick. * her and [[Tasha]] Every single judge is noticing weight gains with some of our veterans. We will have some very tough decisions once we go into deliberations. Office Visits Season 11 (11.6) * joint office visit with [[Amy A. (S11 TCC)|Amy A.] before end of episode] K asks Amy outside of DCC, what she does. Amy says dancing and practicing routines. Kitty Carter tries to confirm that she's not working right now. Amy says not looking for a job at the moment so she can commit her full attention to this. K asks Allie what she’s doing. She’s decided to become a dentist and is going to apply to dental school next spring to start in the next fall. KC asks how DCC fits into that. Allie’s always loved science – always been something she’s been good at. Also loved to dance and always wanted to dance professionally. Looking to be there long-term. K asks if she didn’t make it past training camp this year, would she try out again. Allie says yes. Asks Amy A. the same question, and Amy says she doesn’t know. K asks how old she is, and Amy says 27. They acknowledge it’s her 5th year. starts to cry Amy doesn’t even like having these thoughts in her head. They ask her what team she was on last year – she says Ice Angels. K says everything is okay, and they just wanted to talk, and dismisses them. End of Journey Season 12 (12.3) * One of three veterans not invited back to training camp Other Season 11 (11.1) * Shown dancing in preliminaries after Romo mentions wanting to see people who were born to be a dancer (Charlotte looks impressed) (11.3) * Gets a Barbie (11.4) * K and Marshall try to decide between dyeing her hair red or much darker, he thinks dark will make her eyes pop. * Glamour makeover shot is darker reddish-brown * Gets most push-ups of anyone shown * Wins Power Squad massage package (11.6) * Final cameo shot shown on screen (11.8) * Locker room photo briefly highlightedCategory:DCC Category:Veteran Cut Category:1 year Category:S11 Rookie